We are our kids
by Charmedgrays
Summary: The charmed one kid wake up in the past, were Prue is alive and Piper is whit Dan and Phoebe is whit Seth. Can they keep Prue death to them self?
1. Chapter 1

We are our kid

The charmed one kid wake up in the past, were Prue is alive and Piper is whit Dan and Phoebe is whit Seth. Can they keep Prue death to them self?

I know Phoebe was not dating in season 2 but I have to but her whit someone.

**Piper & Leo**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chris Perry Halliwell

Melinda Kara Halliwell

**Phoebe & Coop**

Parisa Jan Halliwell

Peyton Julia Halliwell

Paprika Jean Halliwell

**Paige & Henry **

Pearl Carrie Halliwell

Precious Charlotte Halliwell

Henry Jr. Cable Halliwell

The Kid power

Wyatt: Force Fields, orb telekinetic, Telekintic, orb, glamouring

Chris: orb, Telekintic, glomouring

Parisa: materializes, empathy, time travel, telekinetic, force fields.

Melinda: orbing, telekintic, Regeneration, empathy

Pearl: Orbing, Freeze time, glamouring, levitation.

Precious: Orbing, blow op, premonitions, shoot fire from her hand, force fields.

Peyton: materializes, premonitions, telekinetic, glamouring.

Henry Jr.: orbing, levitation, empathy.

Paprika: materializes, shoot fire from her hand, read hearts, telekintic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Paprika wakes up in a strains room and sees her sister in the bed. She goes out of the bed and she sees a photograph of her mom and anther man. She whirls she and her sister are in the past.

"Parisa, Peyton wake up now"

"Paprika it is still night lat us sleep and what are you doing in my room" Parisa said whit her eyes still close.

"We are in the past and we are in mom's old room in the manor"

"WHAT" Parisa and Peyton yelled and go out of the bed and look a rand.

"How do you now we are in the past" Peyton said and sit on the bed.

"Mom is just whit a photograph of her and a anther man and a photo of her and Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue hue is dead" Paprika said and roll her big brown eyes.

Her sister nodded and goes out of their mom room and se their cousin go out of their mom old room.

"It was my mom room but they have not mate her" Henry said and smile nerves

"Wyatt" Paprika said and rand to him and hug him.(Wyatt was her favorite cousin) he hug her back.( he loved being her favorite cousin)

"Hi Paprika" Wyatt said and lat her go and felled her little hand go in is hand.

"Hahahahh" they herd a screamed and they turn a rand and se their Aunt Prue stand heir and her boyfriend Jack.

"How you and what are are you doing hare" she said and was trying to clam her self.

"We are……" Paprika said and hides her self behind Wyatt.

"Prue Haney they are just kids and se that little girl she is scared and is hide her self behind her big brother" Jake said and smiles.

"he is not her brother, she is my sister. Wyatt is just her favorite cousin" Parisa said and Chris nodded and goes to Paprika and picks her up.

"she is the youngest she is just 7" Chris said.

"and my name is Paprika not a little girl and this is Parisa, Peyton, Henry Jr., Wyatt, Chris, Pearl, Precious and Melinda"

Prue smile "most of you start whit p are you maybe me and my sister future kids"

The look at each other and Paprika start to cry

" I want my mommy" Paprika cry, when Phoebe come in whit her boyfriend Seth.

"how are they" Phoebe said and Paprika look up and sees her and smile.

"Mommy" Paprika said happy and materializes in her arms and hug her


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe looks at her and her sister who ware smile and look at the rest of the kids.

"So she is Phoebe's daughter so that makes you to her daughters to and who is my kid and Pipers kid" Prue ask and punted at Parisa and Peyton.

"She is my future daughter and they to" Phoebe said and put Paprika in to Seth arms like he was her Father, she what to Parisa and Peyton and hug them.

"She is your youngest future daughter and Parisa is 11 and I'm 9 are old and my name is Peyton, Paprika is just 7" Peyton said

"We are Henry Jr., Pearl and I'm Precious" Precious said and punted at her sister and brother.

"Henry is 8 and Precious and I are 11 to" Pearl said for her sister

"I'm Melinda and I'm 11 to and this is Wyatt he is 15 and Chris he is 14" Melinda said

"Peyton, Parisa and Paprika they are Phoebe's daughter and who are Pipers and me?"

When Prue said that Piper came in whit Dan.

"Prue who are they and why ware you ask them about our future what?"

"They are your future kid"

"they are, who are the dads"

"not him" paprika said and punted at Seth

"We can not tale you that and it can change the future" Chris said

"Can you call your white lighter for us" Henry said

"Way? They are the charmed ones if any one can help you they can" Dan said

"The elder mate know something that we don't know okay" Wyatt said

"Chris and Wyatt, Dad can go to the past and future in future maybe he can help us go beak to the future" Peyton said

"yes we can maybe gat him" Chris said

"can you call for your white lighter"

Phoebe looks at her sister and her boyfriend

"Leo, Leo" Phoebe shouted and Leo orb in and sees the kid and Paprika who was smiling at him and ran to him and hug him.

"Hey Uncle Leo" Paprika said and smiled and Chris came to her and lift her up and look in her eyes.

"We can not tale them about the future it change it" he said and Paprika nodded

"did you just call me uncle Leo" Leo said and look at Paprika

"you are my mommy white lighter so you are my uncle and the elder are my uncle to" Paprika said and smile and look at Leo.

Wyatt and Chris look at each other and smile their cousin know have to get to of problems, you can not be mad at her of a long time her big brown eyes and her cute smile and the just the word to fix thanks.

"okay so who are you" Leo said confused

"they are our future kids and I want to know who is my kid" Prue said and smile and whit a look that said Please tall me

"no we can not tall you and Phoebe knows just be cost paprika materializes in her arms and she is a mom girl" Pearl said and her cousins nodded

"there are right they can not tale us any thing, it can change the future" Leo said and look at Paprika who was looking at him

"You love Aunt Piper and she loves you and Dan" she said and smile

But the anthers war confused and look at Wyatt and the anthers that smiled and look at Paprika.

"She can read heart like her dad" Precious said

"Yeah she is the only one Witch in the word who can read heart" Peyton said and hug her little sister.

"My going to ask the elder if they can held us to gat them home" Leo said

"Okay we will come to" Chris said and orb out and all his cousins orb and materializes out and left Leo and the sister and their boyfriends confused.

Up There

The Cousins come to the elder land and white lighter look at they and start to beak from them like they your dark lighters but when Paprika ran to them and look at them

"you are my uncle to all white lighters and elders are my uncle but not my teacher" she said.

The white lighters smile to and one of them look at her and them the kid who come to her. Leo orb in whit the charmed ones.

"how can you all orb" Piper said

"we have all charmed powers" Henry said but when someone materializes in and it turn in to a 3 girls and their husbands.

"did you missed us" the 3 girl said and smile

"mom, dad" the kid said and ran to their parents and hug them.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Cousins come to the elder land and white lighter look at they and start to beak from them like they your dark lighters but when Paprika ran to them and look at them_

_"you are my uncle to all white lighters and elders are my uncle but not my teacher" she said._

_The white lighters smile to and one of them look at her and them the kid who come to her. Leo orb in whit the charmed ones._

_"how can you all orb" Piper said_

_"we have all charmed powers" Henry said but when someone materializes in and it turn in to a 3 girls and their husbands._

_"Did you missed us" the 3 girl said and smile_

_"Mom, dad" the kids said and ran to their parents and hug them._

Chapter 2

Prue, Piper and Phoebe look at the kids hug their parents and tales have how most they missed them, when the elder come to them and look at the 2 woman and their husband.

"Where is Prue" one of the elder said

"We can says it can change the future and the future is to good" future Phoebe said and look at her daughters.

"look we are not letting you go on till you tale us where Prue is" past Piper said

"We can not tale you past piper it can change it and you all how dangers for our kid to go here, we just came to gat them and kill a demon how is from the future, he is here to safe some demon" Future Paige said

"how are you?" Prue said and look at her like she hand stole her please as a charmed one and stole her kids to.

"We can not tale you Prue" future Piper said

"look Prue they are right they can to tale us anything it can change the future but you can tale us" one of the elder said

"Baby can you rash mummery" future Phoebe ask her husband

"yes I can"

"okay we will tale you but Prue, Past Piper and past me we have to rash your mummery"

"no we will not late you rash your mummery" Prue said

"them we will not tale you" Future Paige said

"okay we can but about the elder will you rash their mummery to" Past Piper said

"no your future kid come to in your past and to, we your standing their, we gat the mummery back when Parisa, Melinda, Pearl and Precious where born" future Phoebe said

"okay where is my future safe" Prue ask

"your future safe is dead, you are the kids white lighter" future Leo said

"the charmed one are dead" Prue yelled

"no after you dead, we find your half sister Paige" future Piper said

"we have a half sister" past Piper said

"yes and if you don't believe you we can summon grams and mom fore you" future Piper said and they all orb out and so did their past self and some elder and white lighters


	5. Chapter 5

_"the charmed one are dead" Prue yelled_

_"no after you dead, we find your half sister Paige" future Piper said_

_"we have a half sister" past Piper said_

_"yes and if you don't believe you we can summon grams and mom fore you" future Piper said and they all orb out and so did their past self and some elder and white lighters._

When they gat to the manor and open the book and light a 3 candles and said.

"_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the Great Divide."_

Their mom and Grams appeared and look confusing look at the 6 charmed ones.

"what is going on" Grams said

"we are from the future and they wart not going to let us go un till we tale they their future Prue and they don't believe we have a haft sister Paige your and Sam daughter mom" Future Phoebe said and look at her mom and Grams

"okay Girls you have a haft sister and we wan it to keep the baby but mom" their mom said

"it was forbidden for which to date a white lighters but have a baby whit them and it still is" their Grams said.

"not in the future" Wyatt said and was hit his stomach

"we can not tale anything it can change the future" Chris said but sees is past dad just smile.

"were is my past dad" paprika said sad

"yeah were is uncial cool past self" Precious said

Coop look at his wife and she look at him

"I don't know girls" coop said

Their Past self ask more about the future but their future self said nothing. Coop takes is ring and some have they all fill asleep and Coop takes his wife hand and his kid and all anthers and materializes out.

When they wake up it filled like all yesterday was just a dream and Leo was their to and the elders and some whit lighters.

"hey want are you doing here" Phoebe ask and looks at they

"I don't know" the elders said and orb out whit Leo and the white lighters.

The end


End file.
